El Regreso
by I. C. Rowling
Summary: Muerte..terror y romance llegan en este nueco curso RW/HG
1. El regreso

El regreso.(Prologo) Tras el retorno de Lord Voldemort, se desataban toda clase de asesinatos en  
el mundo magico, ataqes por doqier. ----------------------------------------------------------------------------  
-  
  
Nadie parecia saber q hacer:  
"Oh Lord Voldemort", el mago más poderoso q ah existido."Ah vuelto".  
No habia forma de lograr detenerlo.  
Y los q lo intentaban perecian. ----------------------------------------------------------------------------  
-  
  
Solo habian 2 personas capaces de detenerlo (al menos), Albus Dumbledore,  
y. ----------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Este es mi 2º fan fiction, espero q les guste. Gracias Atte. Irene Armesto 


	2. El regreso

El regreso.  
1º Capitulo  
  
Era una noche tormentosa en Privet Drive. Un muchacho de 15 años, acababa de despertarse. Al parecer, los truenos y los relampagos, no lo dejaban dormir. Aun un poco adomilado, miro a ambos lados de su habitacion. Ahí en una jaula se nontraba, su unico consuelo en ese momento. Su lechuza Hedwim. Q tal peqeña?-exclamo el chico acariciando a su lechuza. Esta le mordio el dedo, cariñosamente, (en señal de se encontraba bien). Ese dia ya, era el 1º de agosto. Y el chico, del q estamos hablando es: Harry Potter. La unica persona q ah sobrevivido al Avada Kevadra, de Lord Voldemort. Harry vivia con sus tios, sus "Odiosos" tios, y su primo (=mente odioso), Dudley. Casi acababa de cumplir los 15 años. Pero Harry, no estaba, totalmente solo (por decir en su vida). Tmb, y por supuesto q tenia amigos. Y de los mejores: Ronald Weasley: Un chico de su edad, (mago por supuesto). Ron era de familia de magos. Y Hermione Granger: Su mejor amiga. Bruja.hija de *muggles. Ambos le habian mandado (obviamente), sus felicitaciones (a harry por su cumple!(): Hermione le habia escrito:  
  
Querido Harry: Como estas??? Yo estoy bien.bueno dos tres. ¡Felicidades! Espero q te guste mi regalo. Mira, me eh ido de vacaciones a Bulgaria.pero digamos q no me fue "Color de rosa". Mis padres me dejaron ir.y lo q paso.mmm.mejor te lo platico luego, vale?? Bueno, Harry espero q estes bien y no te preocupes por el regreso de: "el-q- no-debe-ser-nombrado"  
  
Vas a estar bien.  
  
Bueno, chao cuidate mucho.  
  
Muchos besos de  
  
Tu amig@ Hermione G. Harry habia resivido de parte de hermione, un libro sobre Quidditch. Tmb, le habia dejado una nota:  
"Harry por sierto, este regalo es de parte mia y de ron, el me ayudo a  
conseguirlo." Harry estaba muy feliz. Despues de ojear el libro leo la carta de ron:  
  
Querido Harry: Holaaa! Harry feliz cumpleaños!!! Espero q te la estes pasando bien (y q te guste mi regalo) Aqi en mi casa todo esta bastante bien.bueno sin contar q papá esta muy atareado..ya sabes con todo ese lio en el ministerio. Y pues Harry ya q vives con muggles, no se sui te has enterado ya, de todo lo q esta sucediendo. Pues con el regreso de voldemort, mmm, no se si desirte.esq no ah estado "desaparecido". Por el momento ah matado a mucha gente. Nada agradble de platicar. Supiste , supongo q Mione, te habra dicho lo q le paso con el Bulgaro este imbrecil.ehhhh perdon! Bueno, sabes q la invito pasar las vacaciones ahhh, pues.Cuando llego a su casa, no habia nadie, la dejo plantada. Y como no estaban sus padres, papa le hizo el fabor de ir a recogerla Deberias imjaginarte la cara de Mione, cuando vino a casa.( Bueno, tengo q ir a cenar.. Chao, no te desamnimes! Ron  
  
Mione???-desde cuando le dice asi??? A Harry no le habia gustado nada eso(lo de voldemort).Pero q podia hacer. -----------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
No podia hacer nada por el momento. La tormenta ya habia terminado.tal vez si dormia y descansaba un rato se sentiria mej0or Harry, despues de una hora, qedo dormido en un profundo sueño. Almenos, penso harry, no le ah sucedido nada a mis amigos. N/A: Yo q tu harry no me confiaria tanto.  
  
Dejen sus comentarios.  
  
*Muggles: Personas no magas, como tu y yo.Bueno, uno nunca sabe no? 


	3. El regreso2ºcapitulo

El regreso. Dos semanas despues. Harry estaba recostado en la cama. No habia resivido noticias de sus amigos desde entonces. Eran las 12pm. Harry dormia tranqilamente hasta q lo desperto un picoteo en la ventana. Harry se levanto, y abrio la ventana. Ahí se encontraba una lechuza (q harry no conocia) Era de un negro brillate y llevaba un escudo de Hogwarts, "Talvez sea de Hagrid" -penso. Harry se acerco un poco mas a la lechuza, pero esta tomo vuelo. - Pero q demoño. - exclamo harry pero se callo al ver, q habia dejado una carta. Harry la tomo y comezo a leer:   
Estimado S.r Potter: Le informamos q por siertas razones. Ud mañana resivira la visita de una "Bruja", q lo llevara lo antes pocible a Hogwarts. No se preocupe por sus utiles (ya nos encargamos) Las clases empesaran el 1º de Sep. Solo q necesitmos su asitencia. Ahí le contestaremos todas sus dudas. Por ahora prepare sus cosas. Atte. Albus Dumbledore "Solo espero q no sea nada malo".-llego a pensar Harry. El resto del dia siguio como normalmente. A la mañana siguiente.mas o menos por ahí de las 2 de la tarde, alguien llamo a la puerta. Para desgracia de Harry fue tio Vernon qien la abrio. - HARRRYYYY POOOOOTTTER!!! - Si.- dijo harry con miedo a su respuesta. - Toma tus cosas y vete!!!- dijo este sin dejarle ver a Harry qien estaba en la puerta. - Si tio. - DESPUES HABLAREMOS DE ESTO!-grito este. - Si. Harry subio a su habitacion, y cogio sus cosas. - Veteeeee! Ya! - le grito por ultimo Vernon. Harry salio de la casa, y no vio a nadie, ahí , solo se encontraba un auto negro. En ese instante alguien le llamo por detrás. - Harry.- esa voz era de. - Hermione!!!!¡¡¡ - Como estas?? - Bien.entonces tu eres la bruja q me llevara a Hogwarts! - Exacto - dijo esta con una carita. - Pero.q-q sucedió??? - Mmmm.oh!- exclamo hermione y le dio un abrazo a harry. El no sabia muy bien pk pero se lo devolbio. - Y bien.-le dijo harry despues. - Atacaron la madriguera. - le dijo hermione. Harry se qedo atonito ante esa respuesta. Si la habian atacado se esperaba lo peor y lo peor seria.q alguien haya fallecido. No qeria seguid pensando en eso.el pensar q Voldemort habia atacado la casa de su meojor amigo era terrible! Pero harry tenia q saberlo! - Hermione. alguien-tu sabes??? - .- hermione no pareca poder articular palabra- el . S.r Weasley y Percy.oh! - Ellos estan.?¿ - Si. harry-dijo hermione, dijo hermione al tiempo q le brotaban lagrimas de los ojos. - No puede ser!- dijo harry despues de un rato- no te creo me estais mintiendo. - Harry!, escuchame- le grito hermione tomandolo de los hombros - Creeis q yo no lo siento! Estaba ahí cuando paso!. - despues hizo una pausa y le hablo mas tranqilamente - Pero tienes q darte cuenta q ahora nos esperan cosas mas importantes!. Voldemort talvez haya ganao esta!, pero si no ponemos de nuestra parte nos ganara en muchas otras.Qieres q eso pase!??? - No.-menciono harry, con tristesa. - Muy bien entonces no nos dejaremos.-dijo esta-vamos papa y mama nos llevaran a la estacion. Durante todo el camino los padres no hablaron mucho se sentian mal y asustados por lo ocurrido. Cuando por fin llegaron a la estacion. - Hermi cuidate mucho - le grito su madre - tmb tu Harry. - No te preocupes mama.- fue lo ultimo q sus padres le oyeron deci. - Hermione.- le dijo harry una vez q entraron a el tren y encontraron un bagon basio - Si? - Puedes decidme q fue lo q paso.? - Yo. si harry.si puedo. - Es decir si qieres? - Ok - dijo hermione con una carita de q no qeria la cosa. - Pero te qiero callado ok?-dijo esta. - OK! - Bueno.Como sabes fui a casa de Krum en las vacaiones pero, cuando llegue no estaba nadie.asi q al no esta mis padres el S.r We.-hermione hizo una pausa y bajo la mirada.-fue a recogerme y me qede en casa de ron..estube ahí durante dos semanas.bueno hace dos dias.Ron me dijo q pq no jugabamos a busca busca (encontrar al otro), bueno comensamos a jugar.despues de un rato q . (a ginny le toco buscarnos).y pues despues de un rato q no encontraba a nadie, decidi ir a buscarlos y vi a ron muy serio me le acerq y le pregunte si estaba bien y me dijo q mire hacia el jardin y. - Viste a los mortifagos.-intervino harry - Si.Percy y el Sr W. estibieron defendiendonos..fue por eso todo. Harry se sentia mal por todo lo sucedido y en cierta forma culpable.. - Hermione q donde donde esta ron? - ? Bue-eno . - Si???, esta bien no? - No exactmente.contesto esta, pero despues agrego al ver a cara de harry- esta vivo..Solo q un mortifago intento atacar.lo veremos mas adelante. - Ok. Despues de unas horas.aparecio el famoso castillo Hogwats..el hogar de harry..tan hermoso como siempre. Harry y hermione bajaron del tren y se encontrarin con la Profesora Mcgonagall qien les pidio por favor q la siguieran. Ella los llevo al despacho de Dumbledore. Una vz ahí dijo q os quedasen ahí.. - Si profesora - dijieron estos. Unos 5 minutos despues aparecio Dumbledore. - Tomen asiento porfavor. - Profesor. - Harry.-dijo este cortandolo- intentare respñver todas sus dudas, pero primero qiero q os escucheis, deacuerdo? - Si profesor-dijieron hermione y harry. - Bueno creo q hermione ya te ah puesto al tanto.-harry asintio- Se q lo q ah sucedido es algo dificil y nada bueno.es por eso q estais aqi.no qeremos q os pase nada.deben tener precauciones chicos.Bueno solo qeria decirles eso. - Ok - dijieron ambos - Profesor..- esta vez fue herm. - AHHH SI claro - exclamo Dumbledore - el Sr Weasley (ron) ya se ah recuperado lo traeran mañana . - Gracias. - Pueden ir a la sala comun, amenos de q yengais hambre.-dijo dumbledore- Las clases empesaran como en 1 semana 1/2 . - Si profesor.. - Asi Srita Granger, espero verla de candidata para prefecta- hermione asintio. Despues de hablar con el profesor dumbledore Harry y hermione fueron a almorzar.. A la mañana siguiente en la sala comun. La puerta se abrio y qien entro fue. - Ron!- grio hermione y fu hasta donde su amigo y lo abrazo - Ron!!!- tmb harry fue haciea el Este tenia cara entre tristesa, dolor, enfado. - Lo siento amigo.- le dijo harry - .Yo.todo fue mi culpa. debi estar ahí. - Ron no digais eso!, sabeis q no es cierto- le dijo hermione - Claro tu la q lo dises - Ron!, reacciona, dime qien fue qien le advirtio a tu padre q os llegaron los mortifagos??? - Yo-dijo este - Quien fue qien ayudo a ginny y a mi a salir de la madriguera??? - Yo.gracias hermione - Denada Despues de eso los tres tubieron el impulso de abrasarse.mientras q se decian: - "Si estamos juntos lo superaremos" - "Hay cosas q no se pueden compartir sin terminar unidos" (by jk rolwing 1 lib hp) y la amistad es una cosa de ellas (por irene armesto. - Vamos a salir de esta.. 


	4. El pasadiso

EL REGRESO  
3º CAPITULO  
A la mañana sig. Bajaon a desayunar.  
Hera increible ver todo el salon bacio, solo ellos tres.  
Ron aun no estaba muy animado para platicar, y hermione y harry intentaban  
buscar la manera de hacerlo sentir mejor.  
Ron ya viste el desayuno de hoy - le dijo hermione  
Eh.si claro q emocion - dijo este sin muchas ganas.  
Es. es tu comida favorita!  
Hermione callate - le dijo este sin saber lo q habia probocado  
Hermione lo miro.y continuo comiendo.  
Perdon - dijo despues - es solo q no estoy de humor(  
Si.no te preocupes.  
Hubo otro de esos silencios incomodos en los q hermione se paro y dijo:  
No puedo estar mas tiempo aqi.es deprimente. - Harry miro a hermione,  
buscando respuesta. - Q os parece si vamos al campo de quidditch y  
practican algo?  
Ehhh - harry hiba a contestar, pero hermione no dejo q terminase  
PERFECTO( Ire por las escobas, os espero afuera.  
Ron y harry no tubieron mas remedio q seguirla.  
Llegando al campo se la toparon con tres escobas.  
muy bien vamos a divertirnos, y de paso me enseñan a jugar  
Si - dijo harry entusiasmado, ron no parecia =.  
Hermione se acerco a ron, mientras q harry se elevaba y se alejaba.  
Mira no me vas a dejar con los brazos crusados, asi q ven y diviertete. -  
le dijo hermione acerandose a este.  
Ok como sea.pero no aseguro nada.  
( Piensa.a ellos no les gustaria verte asi.- le dijo herm, poniendo le un  
brazo en el hombro.  
Gra-gracias Mione  
Sin darse cuenta los dos chicos se habian acercado bastante, y seguiiian  
acercandose hasta q:  
Muy bien vamos a jugar o q? - les grito harry, dandose cuenta de la ecna q  
habia interrumpido.- ups.  
Si ya vamos - dijo ron dandole la espalda a hermione.  
Ya voy. - grito esta  
Una vez en el aire, empesaron un partido."""enseñandole a hermione como se  
jugaba.  
Ehhh . qiero bajaaarmeeeee.- decia esta  
No seas infantil -le grito ron  
Si. - continuo harry  
No me importaaaa ser infantiiil. - decia hermione aferrandoce de la escoba.  
Muy bien sigue en lo tu yo.harry suelta la snich. - dijo ron.  
Ok  
Harry solto la snich, mientras q hermione se dirigia a las gradas.  
Oyeeee a donde creees q vas ¿? - le pregunto ron.  
Prefiero verlos( - dijo esta.  
Como sea.harry piensa rapido.  
Hermione hiba a detenerse a las gradas, cuando vio algo extraño en el bosq  
prohibido.  
Se detubo un buen rato mirandolo, era como una luz brillante.  
Hey hermione..!!!! Estas bien? - le grito harry.  
Hermione lo voltio a ver y asintio.regreso a mirar hacia al bosq pero ya no  
habia nada.  
A hermione eso le dio mala espina, aunq sabia q existen muchas criaturas  
extrañas en el bosq eso no le parecia normal. Pero tampoco qeria asustar a  
los demas.  
Asi q simplemente decendio en la escoba hasta la siuabe arena.  
A donde crees q vas herm? - le grito ron desde lo alto.  
Me dio algo de hambre.  
Como qieras.  
Ron siguio jugando con harry, ambos estban muy entretenidos.  
Hermione se dirigio hacia dentro del castillo.se dirigio a la sala comun,  
entro a su habitacion y se sento sobre su cama.  
A pensar.  
Oh hermione. - exlclamo ella.  
Se acerco a la ventana y miro por ella.  
Ahí jugaban entretenidos ron y harry.  
Hermione se qedo mucho rato miranolos, sin darse cuenta de lo q pasaba.  
---------------------------------------------  
Mientras Harry y ron, jugaban a harry se le ocurrio preguntarle a ron, q  
habia pasado hace un rato con hermione.  
Ehhhh.nada solo me estaba animando - contesto este  
Si claro y yo soy el rey de españa  
No es enserio harry.aunq uno nunca sabe.  
Aber. - harry iba a prortestar pero, no qeria pelearse con ron por algo  
tonto - esta bien.  
Ok.oye tengo hambre  
ROOON TU SIEMPRE TIENES HAMBRE(  
Gracias.  
Ok vamos a la cocina  
Asi q salieron de ahí, dejaron las escobas en la sala comun. Cuando  
pensaban dirigirse a la cocina se toparon con hermione.  
Hola perezosos - les saludo  
Jaja. - dijieron estos  
A donde vais?  
Te parece. - exclamo ron  
A la cocina - dijo harry  
Ire con uds.  
Como qieras.  
Camino a la cocina.  
Hermione, iba a mencionar algo de lo q habia visto en el bosq cuando,  
tomaron una escalera q los llevo a una puerta q nunca habian vito.  
Rayos.nos dejo aqi - menciono ron  
Tendremos q esperar hasta q venga - dijo hermione  
No exactmente - dijo harry, haciendo q ron y hermione lo miraran.  
Si te refieres a colarnos en esta haitacion. - exclamo ron con ( sonrisa  
maliciosa.  
De ninguna manera! - les djo hermione - la ultima vez q paso algo asi nos  
topaos con Floffy recuerdan??  
Daaaa.- exlcamaron harry y ron en señal de q les valia madreees y q iban a  
entrar.  
YO NO VOY A ENTRAR -les grito hermione - ademas "genios", esta cerrada la  
puerta.  
Eso era cierto, pero cuando lo dijo, la puerta se abrio echando un agudo  
chirrido.  
Ambos se voltearon a ver. Aparentemente hermione se aogaba de terror, y  
ron y harry parecan dispuesos a aceptar el reto.  
Q podria pasar Mione? - exclamo ron.  
Como se te ocurre preguntar algo asi. - le contesto hermione  
Cuando por fin atrevesaron la puerta, ron dijo con un respiro.  
Vez mione nadie se ah muerto - pero al decir esto, la puerta se cerro dando  
un gran portazo, haciendo q hermione abrazara a ron, escucharon una voz  
detrás de la puerta:  
CHICOOOS!!!  
Harry? - pregunto hermione confundida.  
Si..no pude entrar, bueno la puerta no se abre, y ya volbio la escalera.y  
Mcgonagall paso cerca no me qeda mas q.  
Pero harry no termino la race ya q escucharon una voz q era de Mcgonagall  
Sr Potter  
Ehh hola profesora.eh.jejeje.esto. se detubo la escalea aqi..estem no  
piense q entre estba.  
Esta bien potter, pero agame el favor de ir a la sala comun  
Si a eso voy  
Yo lo acompañare.  
Y antes de q pudieran dejar de oir a harry este dijo: "Suerte"  
Ron! - le grito hermione despues  
SI?  
VEZ TE DIJE Q NUNCA DEBIMOS VENIR ACA AHORA TODO ESTO ES .ES TU CULPA! -  
dijo hermione  
Perdon? PRIMERO Q NADA CUANDO TE OBLIGUE A ENTRAR!?  
NU-nunca - contesto la chica asustada por la reaccion de su amigo.  
BUENO No ME HECHES LA CULPA ENTONCES!  
Yo..yo  
SI NO SOPORTAS NO TENER LA RAZON NIMODOS. - le grito ron muy molesto - TE  
TENDRAS Q AGUANTAR.  
YO NO SOY ASI  
VEZ AHÍ ESTA LA PRUEBA -le contesto, y la vrdd era lo q ron decia.  
Hermione bajo la cabeza ya no qeria estar peleando con ron(.  
Ron se dio media vuelta para imbestigar la habitacion: "Estaba llena de  
gargolas con aspecto cruel", "antorchas en las paredes", y.  
Ahhhhhhhhh! - grito hermione  
Q ¡? - le pregunto ron, hermione apunto al techo donde: "Habian personas  
amarradas." - son como momias.  
No..no me esta gustando nada esto ron  
Y piensas q a mi si?- hermione nego con la abeza - Ven mione.creo q  
deberimos ir por aqi.  
"Crees" - dijo hermione, ron la miro con una cara de "ME EMPUTAAA LO Q  
ACABAS DE DECIR" asi q hermione agrego - Me parece perfecto(  
Siguieron caminando en la direccion q ron habia dicho.Si uno habria estado  
pendiente, en las paredes y en la forma de las gargolas.se hubiera dado  
cuenta q el camino se hacia cada vez mas y mas estrecho hasta q.  
Ron no podemos pasar por ahí , aunq pasemos de lado es demaciado. - dijo  
hermione preocupada.  
Si.tienes razon(creo q deberiamos volver  
No-no se puede ron!  
A q te refieres?  
Es-es-demaciado estrecho  
No.no me digas eso mione(  
Esta bien no te lo dire - dijo esta en tono de preocupacion - ESTAMOS  
ATRAPAAADOOOOOOOS!  
Silencio!!! Q acaso qieres q nos descubran???  
SI!(  
Hermione comenzaba a desesperarse, y ron por otra parte buscaba la forma,  
de salir de ahí.  
Despues de minutos de aungustia por parte de hermione, un "Aja", resono en  
el "tunel"  
Q? Encontraste la forma de q Snape muera? - pregunto hermione afligida.  
No pero encontre la forma de salir  
Si tu "Forma" de salir, A: es gritar hasta q nos oigan, o B: esperar q a  
Harry "le caiga el 20 de q estamos atrapados." Ya se me habia ocurrido. -  
dijo esta en un tono de voz muy decidido.  
Nooo!!!^-. - dijo ron con ironia - Mira arriba mione!  
Justamente sobre sus cabesas yacia una especie de compuerta.  
Sabes ron a veces meimprecionas. - dijo mione en forma ironica  
Gåcrias creo.  
Muy bien "Ronnie" - a ron le causo un extraño sentimiento oir q alguien le  
llamara asi - Como chingao de abre eso.  
Mira el hecho de q la haya descubirto no quiere decir q sepa abrirla.  
Hermione puso una cara.(pa q contar).  
Mientras esta empesaba a pensar q el plan B y C, serian buena idea.  
Aja. - se escucho un chirrido, ron habia logrado abrirlo.  
Gracias al cielo. - dijo hermione  
Muy bien.yo subo primero.  
Dicho esto ron subio por la escotilla.  
Entrando aun a una habitacion algo conocida. era. la sala donde tenian  
clase con la profesora de adivinacion.  
Ron ayudo a subir a hermione.  
Wow.q fea sala.(.  
Bueno almenos ya termino todo.. vamonos.  
Sin decir nada mas llegaron frente al retrato de la señora gorda, y  
entraron a la sala comun donde harry estaba recostado en uno de los sofas.  
Vaya vaya. - exclamo harry - Les juro q empesaba a pensar q estabn muertos.  
A si q almenos te percataste de nuestra tardansa - exclamo mione  
Claro q si mione. - dijo este sarcasticamente - Por lo q se ve no les fue  
tan mal.  
A mi me parece Mione - exclamo ron - Q la "suerte" q nos dio harry, era una  
forma mas discreta de echarnos la sal!  
Como puedes decir eso de mi ron! - grito harry, haciendo como si llorase -  
Literalmente me ofendes.  
A si q desgracia ( - dijo este frunciendo el estrejo.  
Buenooooo..ya vasta de comentarios - dijo harry - cuentenme q chingaooo han  
estado haciendo.  
A si q le contaron todo lo sucedido a harry..  
Caray cada vez me sorprende mas hogwarts.  
Si.  
En fin chicos - exclamo hermione - me muero de sueño.me voy a dormir  
buenas noches.  
Buenas noches - dijieron ambos .  
Q sueñen con los angelitos - y entre vosteso y vosteso, agrego - Ahí estare  
yo!(  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------  
Ese dia seguramente fue una estupenda mañana para olvidarse de las muertes,  
penas y tristesas, y para aventurarse un poco mas a los miesterios y  
secretos de hogwarts.  
Pero el regreso.tendra sus partes divertudas, como esta, romanticas,  
misteriosas y tragicas.  
Espero q os guste.  
Atte. Yo.jeje  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------  
Os gusto?  
Espero q si!  
Bueno.no olvideis dejar mensas please.  
------------------------------------ 


	5. Lo que paso en la habitacion de las

Hola!!! Siento que muchos hayan tenido que leer el fic incompleto!!! SORRY!!! Es q subi el 5 cap...sin subir el 4...wenu,.,este esta muy wenu y explica el otro  
  
El Regreso. Capitulo 4º Parte 1º Lo q qedaba para q todos los alumnos de Hogwarts, ingresaran a un nuevo curso, paso de volada...y antes de q pudieran darse cuenta, solamente faltaba un dia para: el comienzo del curso. Harry, Ron y Hermione, se encontraban desayunando... Y fue Hermione, la q saco a los muchachos de sus pensamientos. - Creo q hay q disfrutar lo q nos qeda en hogwarts.. – dijo esta agregando – si no se han dado cuenta ya mañana, entraran todos los alumnos como normalmente. - Si...no lo recordaba – exclamo ron con un aire defraudado. - Ron, hermione tiene razon – exclamo harry – Hay q disfrutar este ultimo dia en el castillo. - Y q hariamos?? – pregunto este. - Q os parecería si....nos vamos a investigar...aqel cuarto q encontraron..y – pero harry fue interrumpido por hermione: - Estas loko!!!, LA ULTIMA VEZ Q ESTUBE AHÍ CASI MUERO DE ASFITCIA! - Tranqila – le dijo harry - A mi me parece buena idea harry – exclamo ron - Oh!!!...Yo no ire de ninguna manera... - grito hermione - Bueno si tienes miedo – exclamo Ron retandola - Yo no tengo miedo...solo q no qiero ir y PUNTO. Y dicho esto salio del Hall - Aun no puedo creer q haya venido – exclamo una voz femenina - Hermione...no es q qiereas venir – exclamo ron - A q te refieres?? - No vez q somos "Inrresistibles" – dijo este - Perdon...Ron... - exclamo ella – Pero la vardad si te me haces "inrresistible" Harry y ron la miraron - "Inrresistible-mente Idiota" – exclamo ella - A siii – le grito ron – pues tu te me haces... - Shhh! Pero ron no pudo terminar pq la puerta de la recamara secreta se habia avierto. Y otra vez para los ojos de ron y hermione se encontraban ahí. - Oh!!! No... ya recuerdo pq no qeria venir – dijo hermione, mirando las gargolas. - Oh...no me digas q estas asustada Mione??? – exclamaron harry y ron - "Son repugnantes"- Exclamo ella en una voz muy baja. Pero antes de q empesara una buena disputa entre todos. Hermione ahogo un grito...y se coloco detrás de harry y ron...apuntando hacia el frente. - Pero q te ocurre hermione... - exclamo ron..pero se callo al ver q frente a sus ojos aparecian palabras. "Han entrado...a la casa de las gargolas" "Q duermen sin despertar" "No dudes en correr ni en escapar" "Pero antes...las señales obedeceras" Harry, miro a sus amigos, y estos negaron con la cabeza. Ya q la ultima vez q estubieron, nunca les paso algo parecido. Pero dejaron de hacerse preguntas, cuando mas letras aparecieron: "Estas son las señales, y nos obedeceras" "No seran faciles, ya q tu has decidido entrar" Hermione, miro a ron enojada. "Detrás de estas 3 puertas..." Aparecieron puertas. "Un camino hayaras" "Puede ser un reto, hecho pasado presente o futuro" "Y tienes q obcervar..." "Pues esto creaslo o no...este año te ayudara" "Suerte" Ninguno de los amigos podia moverse...se miraron unos a otros... Y lo comprendieron...eso o lo q haya sido hablaba enserio... Hermione salio corriendo hacia una de las puertas.. Las manos le temblaban... Estaba apunto de abrir la puerta y lo hizo... No dudo instante alguno y entro... Estaba en una especie de campo... Escuchaba muchas voces...gritos...llanto Se asusto...pero cuando se volteo... Se vio a ella misma...estaba en la madriguera hacia un mes... La marca tenebrosa estaba en el cielo... Ron estaba con ella... - Tengo q ir Hermione...ellos son mi familia – exclamaba ron - No!!!...Ron no puedes irte – decia ella tomandole del brazo. - Pero hermione...q haces!!? - Si vuelbes...es probable q no regreses... - le grito esta. - Tengo q ir...cuida a ginny. Ron salio corriendo pero...hermione lo tomo del brazo, haciendo q este callera. En ese momento, aparecio Percy. - No puedo esperar mas...tengo q ayudar a Papá. – exclamo este, Percy entro a la casa...y unos segundos despues esta exploto... Ron estaba llorando... Hermione =. - Ron no sabes como lo siento – le dijo esta.. - Si me hubieras dejado ir...Percy y papá estarian aqi...  
  
Hermione se qedo qieta, estaba llorando... La habitacion se empezo a poner borrosa Y antes de q todo desapareciera Hermione grito: "Si te hubiera dejado ir...estarias muerto"   
  
Encuanto hermione entro a su puerta...harry y ron avanzaron hacia las suyas... Pero justo cuando iban a entrar...las puertas se borraron...la habitacion desaparecio..y ambos se encontraban en...la sala comun. - Donde esta hermione?? – pregunto ron inmediatamente despues... Al decir eso... Aparecio un agujero por encima de ellos... Y de ahí..callo hermione Ron y harry la atraparon Parecia inconiente...y caian lagrimas de sus ojos... En ese momento...aun sin mirar grito: "SI TE HUBIERA DEJADO IR...¡ ESTARIAS MUERTO!" Harry y ron, se miraron... ¿De q hablaba hermione...? - Hermione despierta – le grito harry Esta comenzo a moverse... Y una vez q se incorporo, ron le pregunto... - ¿Pq gritaste...q si te hubiera dejado ir estaias muerto??? En ese momento hermione recordo todo lo ocurrido. Y se paro de golpe. - Ehhh???...pq – la siguio interrogando ron... - Estoy bien – fue lo unico q logro decir. - Q???!!!... - le grito Harry – Mira...esa mentira no te qedo bien mione...acabas de aparecer de un agujero...estabas inconiente...lloraste y nos gritaste algo!... - YA TE DIJE Q ESTOY BIEN! – le interrumpío a gritos hermione – DEJENME EN PAZ!L Y dicho esto, entro a su habitacion. Dejando a los chicos, con muchas preguntas en la boca. ---------------------------------------------------------------- Parte 2º Hermione no podia conciliar el sueño. Tenia pesadillas...una y otra vez la misma: "Roooon!!!!no vayas..." "Dejame ir Hermione" "SI TE HUBIERA DEJADO IR...estarias muerto..." En ese momento Hermione, desperto de golpe...Estaba sudando... Asi q se levanto y se asomo por la ventana, diciendo para si misma: "Q me esta pasando???...Talvez si yo..." Pero no continuo, ya q en el bosq vio algo extraño. Algo brillante!!! ¿Eso debe ser lo q vi, aqel dia en el campo de quidditch...? ........................................................................ Y sea lo q sea, hermione tenia q mirarlo mas de cerca. Lo habia estado viendo...tenia q enterarse.... Inmediatamente, se puso unas pantuflas y salio, sigilosamente de la habitacion...no qeria q nadie la encontrase. Pero cuando estaba por abrir la puerta... la nada??? Hermione callo al suelo... ................................................................. - Hermione!!! – se oyo la voz de alguien E inmediatamente..esa nada con la q hermione habia, chocado, se trasformo en harry y ron... Obviamente...estaban andando con la capa invisible de harry.. - ¿Qué haceis a esta hora de la noche despiertos? – les interrogo hermione - Mas bien...q haces aqi tu? – le dijo ron... Y realmente habia dado en el clabo pq hermione, no qeria decirles.... - Eso no importa... - dijo ella. Hubo un instante incomodo entre los amigos... Hasta q despues de un rato, fue hermione la q hablo: - Siento lo de ... ya saben - No te preocupes... - exclamaron harry y ron - Aunq – menciono harry – Si.. te ocurre algo puedes decirnoslo...podemos ayudarte. - Si – exclamo ron – para eso estamos...somos tus amigos... Hermione se...qedo un rato pensando en ello...en lo q habian dicho sus amigos, y dijo: - No se preocupen – dijoJ - Son solo tonterias. - Ok – exclamaron. Hubo otro de esos silencios incomodos... - Hermione...tmb son tonterias las razones por la cual estas aqi...? – pregunto ron denuevo. Hermione, lo penso dos veces antes de hablar...y dijo: - "Tenia hambre" Ron y harry de miraron : - Wow...ya piensas como yo! - exclamo ron muy divertido... Al decirlo, todos estallaron en carcajadas... Y platicaron un buen rato... ---------------------------------------------------------------- Holaaaa!!! Por favor dejeis sus comentarios... 


	6. Y aun asi me mientes

Ese dia hermione se levanto algo adolorida.Claro habia dormido en uno de los Sofas de la sala comun, toda la noche.Lo ultimo q recordaba era q se habia topado con sus amigos..y q habia estado platicando mucho tiempo con ellos. Volteo a ver hacia ambos lados y encontro a harry y a ron, dormidos de una manera muy comica. Harry tenia una exprecion placentera en su rostro, y ron una algo rara.era como si estubiera comiendo lo q mas le gusta pero a la vez algo asqeroso. Hermione se dio cuenta de q era muy temprano, debian de ser como las: 6:30 am. Asi q decidio q debia aprovechar el dia.primero se bañaria y despues despertaria los chicos. *************************************************** Una vez q estubo lista bajo a despertar a los muchachos.q aun dormian. "Q flojos" - penso esta. Comenzo a moverlos a ver si despertaban.Harry fue el primero en despertar.( Claro q se llevo un susto al ver a hermione.) Hey!!! Q haceis en la habitacion de los chicos.En mi cama.! - pregunto este con una sonisa picara - no espere eso de ti mione Hey.Tranqilo Harry.. - contesto ella divertida por la reaccion de su amigo - Primero: Esta es la sala comun, Segundo: Esto es un Sofá no tu cama! Al decirlo harry se percato de q tenia razon y se ruborizo un poco.. Ya hermione por su parte le dio un ataq de risa. Ohhh!!! - resono en la sala, una voz q parecia ser de ron - No pueden reirse mas bajo .. Pero su exprecion cambio al darse cuenta de q hermione estaba ahí: Hermione!!!! Q haceis en la habitacion de los chicos!!! Hermione y harry se miraron. Hermione comenzo a reir de nuevo, y a Harry le dio algo de vergüenza. Chicos.jejeje.mejor cambience y dence una ducha. - dijo hrmione entre risas. Hermione subio a su habitacion dejando a los chicos algo apenados. *************************************************** Media hora despues.Hermione estaba ya abajo esperando a los chicos..para dar un paseo por el castillo. "No puede ser q tarden tanto" - pensaba hermione Hasta q comenzo a oir voces .. Si no bajaban pensaria q se habrian muerto - les dijo hermione. No digas nada mione. - exclamo ron Ron.puedo hacerte una pregunta?? - dijo mione Claro - contesto este MMmm pq a q se debe ese nuevo apodo de "Mione" Mmm nose - dijo este, mirando a hermione de una forma extraña - Me parece un "Nombre" cariñoso.Para ti. No te gusta??? No.digo si.gracias Denada - contesto ron. Ambos chicos se miraron de una forma a la q harry no conocia. Ejeeem - exclamo harry - Creo q hay cosas mas interesantes q hacer q qedarse a: "mirarse" - exclamo este con una sonrisa picara. Ron y Hermione se.ruborizaron por ello. *************************************************** Decidieron bajar a desayunar. Solo q era aun muy temprano para el desayuno. Y si damos un paseo por el colegio? - sugerio mione, los demas asintieron. Pasearon un rato por los pasillos.hasta q optaron por ir al lago.los tres se sentaron en la orilla a admirar el paisaje (despues se acostaron buscando las formas de las nubes). Todos estaban muy tranqilos observando la vista hasta q hermione dijo: Me pregunto q pasara este año? A q t refieres.? - le pregunto harry Buenoo.todos los años sucede algo. - pero hermione se dio cuenta de lo q habia hecho.un grabe error. No ah pasado suficiente vrdd??? - pregunto ron.en su voz se notaba un poco de enfado y tristesa. No.no me referia a eso - contesto mione muy apurada. Entonces a q!? Hermione, se habia dado cuenta de q talvez ese comentario habia herido a ron. Harry imagino q hermione al tocar un tema delicado.surgiria una disputa con ron. Buenoo no fue intencion de hermione decir eso ron ella solo. - pero ron lo corto No se dio cuenta cierto? - dijo este, hermione asintio - Yo.creo q mejor nos vamos. Hermione temia q ron dijiera eso.Ella no qeria herirlo. Harry = se dio cuenta de ello. Es un dia hermoso ron.disfrutemoslo. Ron volteo a ver a harry y de ahí a hermione q tenia la cabeza gacha. Ok - exclamo este, asiendo ver q hermione se ponga algo feliz. Se qedaron un rato mas ahí..observando las nubes, el castillo.todo. Pero la vista de hermione se concentro en el bosq prohibido.y sin sabes pq sinio q una especie de miedo, le erizo todo el cuerpo. Ambos chicos se dieron cuenta de ello. Mione estas bien?? - pregunto ron algo preocupado.pero esto no parecio sacar a hermione de su "Shock" Hermione?? - la llamo harry, pero ella seguia en las mismas condiciones.mirando hacia el bosq prohibido.. Pronto hermione dejo de sentir el cesped y de oir las voces de sus amigos llamandola. Miro a su alrededor y se encontraba en el bosq prohibido. Estaba sola.pero escucho q alguien le hable.. Parece q nos volbemos a encontrar - dijo una voz fira por detrás de ella. Yo no t conosco - dijo esta Claro q si.si a mi es al q vez todas las noches. - dijo con una voz aguda y fria. E-e-eres tu!? Jajajaa - rio Dejame empas!!!! Yo.no eh hecho nada.tu lo has hecho todo - contesto Ya veo, todo esto es parte de mi imaginacion.cierto tu no existes. No??? No!¡ y qiero despertar. Dime "sangre sucia" q tan real t parece esto: "crucio" Hermione sintio q un dolor espantoso se apoderaba de todo su cuerpo. AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! *************************************************** Hermione no escucho mas voces. Ni sintio mas nada, despues de creer aber caido en una especie de remolino.. *************************************************** Parecia q hermione no podia escuchar llamado alguno de sus amigos.. Mientras q la mente de hermione se encontraba en alguna parte del bosq, su cuerpo se encontraba (aun con los ojos cerrados) en direccion hacia el bosq. Despues de casi un minuto en el q hermione permanecia en "Shock", esta abrio los ojos de golpe.y pego un grito seco y con nada mas callo al suelo. Hermione!!! - gritaron harry y ron, sin q nadie mas oiga q ellos. Harry y Ron se miraron desconcertados ante el compotamiento de su mejor amiga. *************************************************** Hermione sintio como si el lugar donde se esncontrase comensara a traformarse.a desaparecer en una fuerte luz blanca q lo envolbia todo. Rapidamente se levanto. Le dolia demaciado la cabeza.y no recordaba con esactitud. ¿Dondé estoy? - exclamo esta sin saber q pronto su pregunta seria contestada. En la enfermeria. Una vos habia contestado la pregunta de esta.Era una voz conocida. Hermione volbio la mirada para la derecha y se topo con.Ron Q paso? - dijo ella Eso creo q deberias decirnoslo tu - exclamo otra voz a la izqierda se trataba de harry Sus dos amigos tenian un aspecto, preocupado y enojado a la vez. Hermione se toco la cabeza, sentia un fuerte dolor. Vamos hermione! - exlamo ron - tu sabes muy bien lo q ocurre Se supone somo tus amigos.qeremos ayudarte - dijo harry Pero hermione permanecia en silencio, intentando recordar lo q habia sucedido. *************************************************** " No????..q tan real te parece esto." *************************************************** Nada - exclamo ella, sin saber bien lo q decia. Nada??? - exclamo harry, qien se veia bastante molesto - Ya no confias en nosotros! Harry co-como puedes decir eso!? - exclamo ella Pues es q no nos qieres decir nada!!? - le grito ron UNA COSA ES Q NO LES QIERA DECIR, Y OTRA ES Q NO QIERO Q SE PREOCUPEN! Hermione, nunca les habia gritado asi a sus amigos.y justo despues de hacerlo se puso de pie pero no llego mas lejos q la puerta de la enfermeria, pq alguien la detubo. En lo q a mi concierne estas haciendo las dos cosas - exclamo harry. Pues q pena. - dijo esta sin darle importancia. Vamos mione q es lo q t molesta.? - dijo ron en tono suplicante. Hermione miro a sus amigos. Q horas son? Van a dar las 10am - le contesto ron - pq? Vamos a la sala comun. Los chico l siguieron aun sin saber muy bien. Una vez q llegaron a la sala comun.tomaron asiento en uno de los sillones. Muy bien.qieren saber realmente lo q pasa? Si - ambos chicos asintieron Creo.q algo o alguien esta en el bosq prohibido. Q! - exclamaron ambos Estas segura? - la cuestiono haarry Pues q no t lo estoy diciendo? Si pero q crees q sea? - le dijo ron Bueno.este no lo recuerdo.. - dijo esta trtano de recordar hasta el ultimo detalle - solo se q brillaba mucho. Q viste cuando t desmayaste? Eso.alguien.dijo q nos conociamos.la vrdd no lo recuerdo Creo q mejor descansamos un poco antes de q lleguen los demas? Si - dijo mione aceptando al sugerencia de harry. Los chicos empesaron a subir las escaleras.. Bueno, nos veremos más tarde. Si - exclamo Harry Y espero q descances - agrego Ron - pq nos vas a contar desde cuando ves cosas. Hermione miro a sus amigos, q asentian. Mione no dijo nada, simplemente se volteo, y entro a su habitacion. *************************************************** Las horas en q descasaron, talvez a Ron y a Harry se le pasaron muyyy lento, mientras q tenian sueños comunes. Pero desgraciadamente no se podia decir lo mismo de Hermione, qien durmio una siesta despues de hablar con sus amigos. *************************************************** Donde estoy? - preguntaba hermione, qien se encontraba en un sitio muuyyy oscuro Pues estas en el bosque prohibido.JAJAJA Quien eres??? No t acuerdas? - dijo el ser, con una voz muy cruel. Hermione parecio, pensar durante unos minutos, analizando la situacion, y despues.puso una cara de horror. TU! JAJAJA VETE DEJAME EMPAZ.Q ES LO QUE HE HECHO!!? - grito hermione desesperada. Q HAS HECHO?? JAJJAJA, Muchas cosas sangre sucia, por donde empezar. VETE!!! Irme???, si tu eres la q viene - exclamo. Quien eres? Q raro, ya deberias saber inutil. Hermione, comenzó a tener muchisimo miedo, y retrosedia intentando recordar. CRUCIO! *************************************************** Harry y Ron, despertaron una hora despues, y se dirigieron a la sala comun. Pensando en q talvez hermione siga dormida. Pero al bajar, a la sala comun, se la encontraron sentada en uno de los sofas mirando al fuego, muy qieta. Hermione? - exclamo harry, pero no obtubo respuesta. Estas bien? - pregunto ron hacercandose. Pero aun asi hermione, seguia callada, mirando al fuego. Parecia estar apunto de conestas sus pregunrtas, pero en vez de ello lo q salio de su voca fueron otras palabras, hermione parecia estar en un estado de shock.. Esta ahí..tras de lo q uno mira, y parece ser normal, esta ahí.nunca se aleja.siempre anda serca.su venganza no es problema. Ron y harry se miraron. Estas bien? De pronto hermione parecio salir de su trance. Rapidamente se llevo las manos a la cara.y comenzo a llorar. Despues se seco el rostro y dijo: Esta en mi cabeza! - grito a sus amigos, qienes no parecian comprender de q hablaba - Lo veo en mis sueños.no me deja empaz! Sueños, él??? - exclamo harry - de quien hablas mione? Nose - susurro. Ron y harry se sentaron uno a cada lado de ella. Bien - exclamo ron - pues cuentanoslo, hace tiempo q estas rara.desde cuando? Hermione, miro a sus dos amigos, y comenzo a relatar la historia: "Todo comenzo cuando entramos a hogwarts. Hay algo en el bosque prohibido. Algo q no me deja empaz.dice q yo tengo la culpa de muchas cosas q han pasado.dice q voy a tener la culpa de muchas mas. No le eh podido ver el rostro, lleva una capuha, y brilla.brilla mucho. Su voz, creo q ya la he escuchado, pero aun asi no la recuerdo. Cada vez q sueño, esta él ahí, no se va, no dice mucho.solo habla de cosas q van a pasar, cosas de la q seré culpable. Harry y Ron escuchaban perplejos. Creo q el quiere q vaya al bosq prohibido. Pq? - pregunto ron Noc, hace rato q desperte estaba apunto de entrar al bosq pero volbi. Despues de eso, se extendio un largo silencio. Pq no nos lo habias dicho? - pregunto harry, mitad preocupado mitad enojado. Nose Tienes alguna idea de qien se trate? - pregunto ron No.pero hoy no voy a dormir. ---------------------------------------------------------------------------- - Lo q le habia sucedido hermione, era algo bastante extraño.. La semana trascurrio como normalmente con todos los alumnos de la escuela. Esa mañana, harry, estaba desayunando junto con ron cuando se acerco ginny corriendo. Harry, Ron!!! - exclamo, y añadio luego bajando la voz - Los eh estado buscando desde hace bastante Ginny parecia necesitarlos realmente, ya q su rostro se veia algo preocupado. Q ocurre ginny? - pregunto ron Bueno, veran es Hermione. - comenzo - Ayer por la tarde stabamos viendo la practica del eqipo de quidditch de Ravenclaw. Al decir eso, ambos chicos la miraron extraño. Es.por Michael Corner - dijo poniendose muyyy roja - Bueno ese no es el punto. Como les decia veiamos el partido, cuando mione, se qdo viendo algo a la altura de 21 pies, el la cancha de quidditch, según me dijo muy cerca de cho.dijo q habia algo ahí, despues se qdo un rato como en shock, intentando reconocer esa figura y despues, (a jusgar por su cara), habra visto algo terrible, pq se levanto inmediatamente de ahí.Pero la cosa, no termina ahí, hoy por la mañana despues de q todas las demas chicas ya habian bajado, ella me dijo q la esperara abajo, dijo q necesitaba haer algo, se qedo como unos 10 minutos ahí, deje de escucharla hasta q la escuche gritar, subi de inmediato, (estaba muy palida), me dijo q necesitaba hablar con uds dos ahora! Harry, y Ron se qedaron sentados por unos minutos, pero al entenderlo, se pararon y salieron corriendo del salon. Ginny dijo q ella los esperaba en el baño de Myrtle Manttole. Hermione estaba parada ahí, viendo a la ventana, cuando ellos entraron , despues de q ginny salio se acerco a ambos. Tenia una cara no muy agradable. Él. Quien.el de tus pesadillas..? - pregunto harry No.otra persona.tengo.q.haberiguar cosas sobre los fantasmas. Fantasmas? - exclamo ron - Todos los fantasmas, de hogwarts no le haran daño a nadie. Eso no estaba muerto.pero tmp vivo.es decir - balbuceaba hermione - Deberia estar muerto.pero lo vi.yo. A qien viste hermione! Cedric Diggory Espero q les haya gustado este capitulo..ajajajaj 


End file.
